Broken Dreams
by 1WiththeButterfly
Summary: After a series of unfortunate coincidences, like being slightly harder to knock out than you'd think, Naruto is blind, Jiraiya is crippled, kakashi is dead and Sasuke still got away to Orichimaru. Ouch
1. Regret

"talking"

_thinking_

"**Summons/Demons talking"**

**_Summons/Demons Thinking_**

Story

Broken Dreams - Prologue

Kakashi ran through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. He was wearing the outfit he had become known for, a dark gray shirt covered by the vest he had received when he had made chunin, darks pants and boots, with the addition of iron guard gloves which he kept from his time in the ANBU black ops. Like always he was wearing one of his trademark masks, which covered the bottom half of his face, and a slanted forehead protector which covered his left eye. His silver-white hair was damp with sweat, and his muscles ached.

He was running late. He knew that his habit attracted the annoyances of those who knew him, but this was one a whole new level. This wasn't like being late to training sessions or trips to the Hokage's office. This wasn't even like being late for missions. This was a matter of life or death. Two of his pupils, two of his precious people, were locked in battle, and neither of them would back down from it. Naruto had made a promise to Sakura. He would go above and beyond to bring sasuke back, he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. Sasuke was too proud to surrender and his drive to become stronger would force him to fight naruto to the end, if only to prove that he could.

The silver haired jonin pumped his chakra into his legs, forcing them to their very limits.

He prayed that he would reach them before it was too late...

/

Sasuke stood over his friend, deep in thought. He had forced the cursed seal back, and knew that he had won. But the victory felt hollow. Naruto had had the chance to kill him but he had restrained himself. Rather than slash his neck with the claws he had manifested, he had chosen to scratch through his hitai-ite. sasuke couldn't understand it, he had tried his hardest to wound and even kill Naruto during their clash but the blond had always been restraining himself. Even when that red chakra had covered his body he hadn't made the move to kill him, even though he could have done so. Naruto hadn't needed to disregard the many chances to win the fight. Maybe he had been looking out for his friends as he had said? Even after all Sasuke had done, was Naruto still willing to risk his life to "save" him?

But that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was to gain the power he needed to kill his brother. Itachi had overpowered him without breaking a sweat in his last fight, and he couldn't allow it to happen again. Without receiving training from Orichimaru he would stand no chance against his older brother and even then it might not be enough. Sasuke knew that the Mangeyko Sharingan was the fastest way of increasing his own power, and it could easily be obtained here and now. If he killed his best friend he would meet the requirements to unlock the next form of the uchiha's dojutsu.

He walked towards his unconscious teammate, pulling a broken kunai from the holster in his leg. The blade was unfit for throwing, it had been all but shattered when Naruto's chain of clones had slammed him into the valley walls, but the edge was still razor sharp. He pressed the kunai to his friends neck, drawing blood, but hesitated. If he did this to achieve power, would he be any better than Itachi? He remembered the accusations leveled on his brother when Shisui Uchiha had been killed. There had been no solid proof, but he was the only Uchiha besides Shisui who had been missing from a clan meeting on the day of Shisui's death. And of course no one could have possibly killed an Uchiha as skilled as Shisui, except for another member of the clan.

Sasuke stood up and threw the kunai away. He wouldn't seek power by following in Itachi's footsteps. As the avenger turned and slowly walked away, he felt a hand reach out and grab his foot

"I'm...not Finished...with You...yet" Naruto whispered, keeping himself from falling into unconsciousness by the force of his willpower alone. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He watched, stunned, as the battered boy in front of him struggled to his feet and assumed a fighting stance.

A fury, greater than what he had felt when using the cursed seal, rose up in Sasuke. This weakling had withstood his most powerful attacks and kept coming back for more. He had disgraced the Uchiha name by struggling to defeat this orphaned brat! He would finish this now!

He gathered up all that was left of his chakra and performed the hand seals, deactivating his Sharingan at the same time. He didn't deserve to use it again until this fool died at his hands!

**"Chidori"**

even as the ball of lightning formed in his hands he rushed towards his tormentor. The time had come. Now he would finally kill his brother and avenge his clan. _Wait S_asuke thought, hesitating even as he made contact with his target _naruto isn't my brother_. His eyes widened as realization dawned. He had been lashing out at the only one who had cared enough to come after him, Because he had been treating him as if he had been Itachi.

Even as he dispelled the chidori it was two late. The jutsu moved straight through his friends sternum and electrified the heart. Stray currents of lightning chakra burned lines in his arms and face, and slashed through his eyes. The Damage reacted to a previous wound and sliced open the regenarted tissue of his chest, where a previous chidori had clipped the orange wearing ninja.

As the blond fell to the ground and slipped into the river, Sasuke's eyes pricked with tears. He had killed his best friend. He had alienated all those who had cared for him. He had rejected the one person who would have really stood by him. All for a pointless vendetta. He collapsed without making a sound, already past exhaustion

\

Kakashi broke through the tree line, at first seeing only the destruction that had been done to the Valley of the End. The carved statues of Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju were both missing their legs and all around the rocky walls where cracks and holes. Some of the river was red with blood and there was a orange glow coming from the outcrop nearest him, as if it had been melted by a powerful fire technique.

As his eyes scanned the valley for his students he caught sight sasuke lying on the left side of the valley, beneath the statue of Madara, who looked unconcious but on the whole unharmed. Naruto on the other hand had drifted to the far end of the valley, almost out of his line of sight. A trail of blood followed his body. He quickly ran to the orange clad ninja, gasping at the extent of the damage. He pulled the boy to the shore and checked his pulse. As he ran towards sasuke, his mask became stained with tears.

He had arrived too late

- - - -


	2. Fate

"talking"

_thinking_

"**Demon talking"**

**_Demon Thinking_**

Story

Tsunade Senju lay back in her chair, exhausted after sorting through the extensive records of the Nara clan. Despite the genius of the Deer-Herders, they were not the best at organizing their knowledge.

Today had been horrible. The last Uchiha of Konoha had defected and the team sent to retrieve him had failed their mission. Two of her Genin had been critically injured in the process and both of them were still on the brink of death.

But at least it can't get any worse

That was the thought that ran through the Godaime Hokage's head before all hell broke loose.

/

The only time he had ever attempted this before had ended in failure. He had been in bed for a month, waiting for his leg muscles to heal. Not for the first time Jiraiya cursed the fact he had never asked Minato how he to use the Hiraishin. There must be millions of situations when it could have made his life soooooo much easier. Putting one of those seals on the female side of the hot springs would have been child's play

But that was meaningless now. If he failed now, he would lose the most important person in his life. But no matter his personal feelings, the body flicker wasn't designed to deal with distances this great or speeds this intense for any length of time. Even the two or three seconds it would take him to pull it off. If he could pull it off...

But he couldn't back down now, the price for not doing this was much too high...

/

As soon as she reached for the bottle of sake hidden in the loose floorboard, the whole office exploded in a flurry of wind and sound, throwing much of the hated paperwork out of the open window and spreading the rest around the floor.

"I think that one might have been a bit stupid, shizu-"

even as she was about to finish voicing her taunt, she noticed that among the scattered papers there was a spreading patch of red, originating from the centre of her office. As the head of her oldest friend pushed itself up from the mass of mission completion forms and complaints, her lips turned up at the corners. They quickly dropped back when the toad-summoner's words reached her ears

"Shit...I Was aiming for the hospital..."

His head fell back onto the floor, making a horrible clunking sound

/

Jiraiya's injuries had been bad, but not fatal. That much was obvious before she had even started to examine him. Every muscle in his right leg had exploded, leaving the limb an all but worthless sack of skin. But it could be fixed, even though it would take many months. The left leg had also taken damage, but not to the same degree.

Working with the skill and precision of a professional she moved the legs straight, pulled out the floorboards to make a splint, turned the man onto his back and checked his pulse. A smile of satisfaction fleetingly graced her face, pleased that her skills had not been dulled by the month of atrophy. As long as the old pervert didn't try anything with the nurses at the hospital, he would recover nicely.

The other body, however, did not look so promising. She had been shocked to see her self proclaimed nephew bleeding out with a hole in his chest. But all doctors have to deal with bad situations, and she was no exception. She could deal with this.

Standing up, holding the boy in her arms, she walked towards the door. Running would not help Naruto now, so she would take it slow and get him to the hospital, where she would be able to help him

Tsunade had lost many people in her life, many irreplaceable people. But she would not lose Naruto. Not even if she had to give her life for him...

/

Kakashi Hatake had been surprised at the looks he, or rather the boy on his back, had received when they had passed the gates of Konoha. Of course Sasuke had turned traitor, but previously the whole village had doted on him. They couldn't all have heard about what had occurred yet?

He was sitting in a chair across from Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha hadn't suffered any physical injuries in the fight besides a few bruises and a broken nose. That had been easily fixed by Shizune before she had left to go get some sleep, she had already finished with Neji's healing by the time they had arrived at the hospital, but his body was also being treated for chakra poisoning. The effects of the cursed seal had really damaged his chakra network as well as corrupting his organs, especially his eyes and his heart. He was tied down with a leather strap, as getting up and moving around would only slow the healing process.

It pained him to see the boy in such a shape, but he knew that Naruto had suffered a hundred times worse. That didn't make the sight he was seeing any less shocking though.

As his heart and head flooded with shame, he closed his eyes to block out the view of his "protege". Nothing that he had tried to teach the boy had sunk in. He had disregarded the importance of his friends and remained unhealthily obsessed with killing his brother Itachi. He had taught him the Chidori, all the while stressing that it should be used to protect friends.

That had been the move Sasuke had used on Naruto. He had personally equipped Sasuke with one of the most powerful killing jutsus in the world, in the hope that he would use it to protect. He had been so naive.

The copy ninja turned his gaze towards his hands, his eye once again open. in the reflective metal of his gloves, he saw nothing but accusations and taunts. He had failed in his duty to teach a Genin team. He had neglected Sakura completely, taught Naruto nothing but a joke taijutsu move and helped Sasuke in his quest for power, which he had pursued no matter the cost.

He had failed again, just like he had failed to protect Rin, like he had failed to save Obito, like he had failed to guard his mentors son...

/

Tsunade fought to keep herself from falling over. She had been attempting to heal him for three hours already, maybe more, but Naruto was still on the brink of death. All that she had done so far would come to nothing if she couldn't keep consciousness. If she ignored the exhaustion even a little longer, it would make Naruto's chances rise just a bit more.

She saw the looks on her three assistant's faces. They were all in worse shape than she was, and they had only replaced the last group twenty minutes ago. That was why she couldn't stop, why she couldn't rest. The only Medic-nin even close to her calibre was Shizune, but she had used everything she had to re-grow Neji Hyuuga's lung. She couldn't take her place at this healing, and she would be the only one that she could trust not to mess this up.

Naruto had been well past the limits of any other when she had started. In all the situations where people had been at deaths door and everyone had been worried, Naruto could have been said to be walking through death's corridor and admiring the artwork. Not that he would ever do something as cultured as look at, much less admire, artwork.

His heart had been the most worrying aspect of his being, and had taken the most time to bring back to a point even resembling normal. Now the only possible fatal wounds were his lungs, which she was working on now, and the internal bleeding. But she was worried about the electrical burns on his arms, chest and face. His eyes were closed, and she hadn't the ime to properly examine them. All she could do was hope that they had escaped damage.

Steeling herself for another round of battling physical and mental exhaustion, she redoubled her efforts to heal the orange clad ninja in front of her

/

Jiraiya was lying in a hospital bed.

He was furious at Kakashi for leaving Naruto like that. He had arrived on Gamabunta's back, hardly a minute after the copy-ninja had left, with the intention of helping, if help had been needed. And boy had his help been needed.

With the very basic medical techniques his former teammate had forced him to learn, he had been able to keep Naruto's heart beating, even though it wouldn't have lasted very long, considering the state the boy had been in. Kakashi could have been able to do something similar, probably to a much better standard than he himself had done. But he had left, probably without checking Naruto properly, to get help for the little Uchiha brat.

Even with his legs all but gone, he had wanted to go and pay Kakashi a "visit". But he couldn't find the strength to turn the wheels of his temporary wheelchair. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't be able to walk for a very long time, if ever. It was certainly something to worry about. What would happen to Konoha's network of spies if he wasn't around to maintain it?

But overall that was a secondary matter. The most important thing on his mind was Naruto, the boy who should have been his God-Son. The Boy had taken a beating that would have felled any other, and that was Naruto all over. Always wanting to be the best, and getting there by the sheer power of his desire

If only he'd been able to look past his depression and take the boy in, all those years ago. He might not have been an ideal father figure, but it would have been better than his upbringing in Konoha had been. If he had Naruto might have gotten through this event much better off, if it had occurred at all.

The toad sage knew he had done his best. But it looked like his best hadn't been enough. Naruto was on the brink of death, he may never walk again and Tsunade was working herself to the bone to heal us both. As it was, it looked as if he had failed

Had anyone been passing by the room, they would have heard him sobbing.

/

The slug princess dropped her hands to her sides. After five hours she had used every drop of chakra she had, but she had saved him. Well she had almost saved him. At least she had made sure he wouldn't die from his wounds. But after this the boy could never be a ninja again, not without his eyes. The electricity from _his _attack had destroyed not only the eyeball itself, but burnt the optic nerve away to nothing.

She wished that she could get someone else to tell him the news, but in her heart she knew it was her responsibility. Naruto's whole life had been centered around his career as a ninja and his aspirations of becoming Hokage. Fate had been cruel to take that away from him...

- - - -

**A/N: **well there it is, the second chapter.

I forgot to say this in my first chapter, so here it is now:

I DONT OWN NARUTO

there, now the legal stuff is out of the way. What to say, What to say? Oh Yeah, that! don't expect me to update on a set time. I mean, I'll try to get something approximating weekly updates, but sometimes a week just isn't enough time to write a chapter, proof-read it, decide I don't like it, Re-Write, Panic that I haven't updated and then update...

Oh yeah and that too! If you like what i've written so far, would you mind having a quick look at my profile and doing the poll there? Eveythings explained if you read it. Thanks :)

Review!!!

But only if you want to :P


	3. Sand

"talking"

_thinking_

"**Demon talking"**

**_Demon Thinking_**

Story

Gaara knew that he owed his relationship to his siblings to the boy who lay unconscious in front of him. Losing a fight to the blonde had changed his outlook on life, finally allowing him to see the value of a life other than his own. When the mission request from the leaf had arrived, he had told the acting Kazekage that his team would be the ones sent. Being known as a psychopath for half your life gave you a lot of leverage when dealing with your superiors.

Even though he hadn't been able to assist Naruto, he had saved a life that he had previously wronged. That had been worth it. He had made sure that the Konoha genin had returned without any casualties.

But all his success' were forgotten when he first looked upon the face of his dearest friend. He had seemed so broken, so utterly defeated.

He had spent the night by the blonde's bedside, rather than sit on the roof as was his usual activity, and watched over him. When he had been told to leave the room by Tsunade, who apparently wanted a private conversation with the boy, he had gone to sit on the roof. He wished he had moved further away, so that he could have been spared the sound of his friend's cries.

He had maintained his watch, leaving only when the girl with midnight blue hair came to visit. She was unaware of his presence for the most part, but he would always pay attention to them both in that time. Naruto's breathing would slow and his body would relax, calmed by her presence. She never noticed it and even if she did, probably thought that was his normal behavior. She would always leave when he started to stir, and afterwards the blonde would start to toss and turn again. It was sad that neither knew how much they meant to the other.

He would change that.

As the girl sat down in the chair next to the plain hospital bed, a trickle of sand moved across the floor, heading back the in the direction she had come from. The normally expressionless boy allowed a smile to briefly cross his features, before he froze the door in place.

/

Hinata had always a regular visitor to the young blonde's bedside on his numerous trips to the hospital. For as long as she had known him, she had always wanted to make sure he would be okay when he got hurt. As far as she knew, the only others who would visit him without fail were Iruka and, before his death, the Third Hokage. Many times she had wondered what their relationship would be if she had the courage to visit while he was awake.

Looking at her crushes' broken body at first had been terrifying. Even after several hours of healing, the damage had been severe. How could anyone survive wounds so bad that they left him with burns all over his skin and lacerations across his chest even after being attended to by the most skilled medic in the five great Shinobi Nations? But after two days of near-constant sleep he had looked almost normal, the only difference from his normal appearance being the bandages wrapped around his head, covering both eyes. His rate of healing was supernatural.

She had been visiting Neji when Tsunade had broken the news to the him. She would never forget the scream of anguish that had echoed through the hospital corridors. When she had poked her head around the corner he had been shaking, trying to cry. Something that was impossible to him now.

Looking at the boy in that state had been a shocking contrast to who he once was, always bursting with energy, never letting anything get him down. Those were the qualities that had intrigued her, that had led to her observing him even outside of the academy and learning all that she could about him.

Her early fascination had not been anything like a crush. Naruto had just been so different, that he had automatically caught her attention. He used to fight so hard to be noticed, while she just hid in the shadows. He had been interesting, but he was still another person, like her, who wasn't't perfect or popular. He had been someone else with cutting remarks sent his way and problems that no one seemed willing to help him with. But even with all that, he had kept acting as if he had no cares in the world, all the while with a smile on his face.

He had become her inspiration, her idol. He had become someone that she could look up to, someone that she could draw her courage from. Without speaking a word to her, he had become one of the most important people in her life.

But, at some point, she began wishing that he would notice her, pay attention to her, acknowledge her. Even though she didn't think that she was worthy of that notice, that attention, that acknowledgement. At some point, that fascination had become something more.

Hinata had been happy whenever he had succeeded. She had been proud, too. Whenever he won, a small part of her felt like it had won. Even though she had not wanted to be a ninja at first she found that feeling changing over time, because he had wanted to be a ninja. She had worked harder and harder, but still kept having troubles on missions, always needing Kiba or Shino to help her with her problems.

But, when she was face to face with Neji, in a situation she should have backed down from, Naruto had called out encouragement. He had believed in her! He helped her to stand her ground. That day, she hadn't quit in front of her important person. Even though she had lost the match, being able to try her hardest had been a victory. Without his help, she would have broken in the face of Neji's psychological assault and forfeited. Without him she wouldn't have been able to change herself for the better.

Before this, he had gone out of his way to help anyone with their problems, whether he knew them or not. Even on opposing sides of the battle field he had reached out with a smile and listened to the stories from their past. He had put others before himself, consequences be damned. It had been part of who he was.

Sitting in a chair next to him, Hinata decided that, come what may, she would help him through this. Like he would have done if it had been her who had been blinded, not him. She would help him, she would encourage him and she would believe in him.

When he started to wake, she tried to leave as she normally would. She almost fainted when she realized she couldn't.

When he said her name, she did.

- - - -

**AN:  
**Holy Sh*t I actually kept my promise of updating before new years!

I'm really depressed that this chapter was only half the size of the previous one, but it did all I wanted it to do. Stuff is gonna start happening next chapter, I swear. I'll even be doing little semi-unrelated oneshots based on little tid-bits about characters dealing with events that happen here, indepent of this fic. So please dont hurt me.

Not much else to say here, beyond the required "I DO NOT OWN NARUTO", so i'll leave it at that.

Review if you want to, but I'm not forcing you

P.S. if anyone says that Gaara is gay, I will send my butterflies to eat the flesh from their bones! =)


	4. Balance

"talking"

_thinking_

"**Summons/Demons talking"**

**_Summons/Demons Thinking_**

Story

It had surprised him to know how unobservant the nurses, the doctors, those who came to visit him, were. None of them seemed to notice when he was awake, when he was listening. Their idle chatter had given him all the knowledge he would need to get out of this place. To go to the snake, for the power to kill Itachi.

Previously, he'd paid no mind to his life after Itachi. It hadn't been important. But he'd decided now. He would avenge the Uchiha, and then he would avenge Naruto.

It seemed fitting.

The knucklehead might have been annoying, might have been too stubborn, but he'd been a true friend. That was more than anyone else had ever been to him.

/

"...Hinata?"

"eeep!" THUD

Well, that answers that...

It was odd, to think your eyes open, but see nothing. He'd dared himself to reach up to them, last time he'd woken up. But a layer of gauze, and bandages over that, had covered the top half of his face. In hindsight, he was glad that he hadn't found out. He was still to numb to feel anything. Whatever Tsunade had done, it certainly killed the pain.

The lack of sensation was worrying though. Now especially, when he was trying to find a girl with midnight blue hair, who had collapsed somewhere in his room.

He could hear her breathing, ever so softly, but it was too faint for it to help much.

He let out a sigh. Maybe he should just wait for her to wake up, and talk to her then. to be honest, he didn't know what he'd do if he managed to find her. Its not like he could help her out much, maybe carry her to a chair, or the spare bed that shared the room with him. But he dismissed the idea out of hand. He would figure it out when he found her.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when he tripped over a limp body.

"well, you know what they say. You always find it in the last place you look!"

smiling at his own joke, he found the shy girl's arm, and pulled it up over his shoulder. Deciding on the spare bed option, he turned and walked in the direction he thought it was. And smashed into a window.

Getting his bearings, and ignoring the quiet chuckle from outside (for now), he once again turned towards his idea of the spare bed. This time, he was successful in lying the hyuuga heir down. Now all he had to do was berate Gaara for watching him fail and not offering to help.

Unfortunately for any plans he had of yelling at sand demon containers, it was then that a nearby building exploded.

Startled by the noise, he tripped and hit his head.

/

Sasuke Uchiha ran through the forest much slower than any ninja normally would. Without the freedom of manipulating chakra into his feet, he wouldn't be able to jump through the trees safely, so he hadn't risked it. He was already being killed by his chakra system, he didn't need to add a broken leg to his lift of injuries.

He didn't have much time before the curse seal tried to activate. Breaking kakashi's limiter seal had been a mistake, in more ways than one...

He could hear the sound of pursuit behind him. He had maybe a minute before he was caught, if that. But that was what he'd planned for, why he'd rationed his chakra so stringently. He knew his limits better than anyone, and that included knowing how long he could last when poisonous chakra was running through his body. He just hoped that there was a safe haven waiting for him in Oto.

"Hello, Sasuke"

He dropped into a crouch, spinning around to take in his surroundings. He activated his sharingan, memorising all that was in his sight perfectly. Nothing was out of the ordinary

"No one ever looks up"

/

The one thing Kakashi taught above all, was loyalty. He never claimed to be a good teacher in regards to individual skills, but since the only teaching experience he'd had before squad 7 was ANBU initiates, that had never been a problem before. And even now, that problem wasn't too much of an issue. When his team worked together, there wasn't much that could stop them, below Jonin.

But recently, even that unity had started to decay. And as much as he wanted to honour Obito's legacy, he couldn't deny that Sasuke Uchiha was at the heart of that decay.

He jumped down behind his pupil, striking the back of his neck as he did so.

"I knew you'd do anything for power, sasuke, but this has gone too far! Your friends are in hospital, becuase they wanted to get you back, and what do you do? You spit on their sacrifice, and try to run off to that fucking snake!" he hadn't been this angry in many years, and dropping the mask of cool indifference was a relief.

But the anger didn't last, the sadness and guilt that had been his companions quickly returning. He dropped to his knees, the kunai in his left hand slipping through his fingers.

"How did you become...so indifferent?"

He hadn't expected a reply, so he was caught off guard when his pupil's voice broke the silence.

"you once told me, those who break the rules are trash" the uchiha's voice was barely audible "but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash. well, i guess i'm the lowest of the low then" the boy chuckled

the uchiha looked up, his eyes showing overlapping ovals, rather than the three dots of the normal sharingan

"whats one more sin? AMATERASU! "

/

He could have dodged it. He'd had time, and he'd definitely had the skill. But he hadn't dodged it.

As the fire burnt away his body, he closed his eyes. And he saw his father waiting for him by a campfire.

/

He was limping now, the burning reaching his leg when he used the Mangeykou. Blood was trickling down his face, and small points of blackness peppered his vision. He'd known that his clan's ultimate doujutsu had drawbacks, but when coupled with the curse seal's poison it very well might kill him.

his teacher, ex-teacher now, was still burning where he left him. that would distract those who followed him.

he wasn't sure if he'd make it to orichimaru. but there was nothing left for him in konoha, not anymore.

he didn't look back.

/

Naruto woke up in an awkward position. he was certain that he'd hit his head on the ground. which meant it was impossible for him to be in bed, lying next to hinata, their foreheads resting against each other

he resolved to punch Gaara next time he saw him, before going back to sleep.

- - - -

**A/N: **okay, its not completely my fault, I swear

I wanted to update sooner, and i've had this chapter done for about a week now, but FF was angry at me. I couldn't use the document uploader at all! but its working again now.

well, anyway, I got the chapter out eventually.

Now, I know that this chapter seemed really conflicting and painful to read, but I did that on purpose. think of the Yin/Yang and compare it to this chapter. Naruto got blinded, but he also has the support of his friends, and is having a decent time of it (for now). Sasuke got his power, but he realised the cost was too high (he doesn't know naruto is still alive at this point), so his life has gone to shit.

also, I've got an author challenge up on my profile (which is all shiny and new!), check it out. If you want

and review too, I guess...


	5. Thththats all folks!

A big hello to all those who've been awaiting the next chapter of "Broken Dreams"

*Dodges hail of sharp, evil looking weaponry*

Okay, then you guys aren't going to like this at all...

Because of some recent turbulence in my attitude to writing, several earthshattering revelations in cannon, a fair few characters getting turned upside down and many different looks at how certain characters work, I have lost control of this story. When I started this, I had a certain goal in mind. Now, not so much.

Basically, this Story has been suspended indefinitely. I would like to come back and finish it one day, but odds are I wont.

The details as to how this would have gone are in my profile, if you care enough to take a look.

Also, this story is up for adoption. You want it, feel free to take it. But I do ask you tell me your going to, I'd like to see how this would turn out in the hands of one not so scatterbrained and lazy as me.

So I'll leave it at that, and run away while you finish pulling that axe out of the woodwork.


End file.
